


CSI: Miami Drabble #1

by carleton97



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words alluding to a Big Bang project that never got off the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI: Miami Drabble #1

Tim had trouble turning off his mind, even for sex. A lifetime ago, David laughed and kissed him when he admitted that, even half crazed from whatever David was doing to him, a small part of his mind was cataloging the physical and chemical reactions.

Afterward, he was never involved long enough for it to become an issue, though he must have offended someone by mumbling about science when he came.

Jeremy was different. After Speed came down from the blow job of the millennium, he found himself answering question after question about biology and evidence.

He was in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
